Reconciliation
by xXLittleBreezeXx
Summary: Suite de fanfiction "Homecoming". Alex se remet lentement de ses blessures après sa rencontre avec le faucon. Peter commence son entraînement au complexe des Avengers et Alex est face à un choix. Maria se retrouve en difficulté et se rapproche de sa soeur. PeterxOC Noté T par sécurité


**Bonjour à tous, voilà un moment que je suis censée poster la suite de ma fanfiction "Homecoming"**

**Malheureusement, je ne trouve pas le temps de m'y remettre comme pendant les vacances, alors j'ai décidé de tout publier en une fois.**

**Donc voici ma deuxième partie de l'histoire.**

**Bonne lecture**

**Remerciements à ceux qui suivent l'histoire depuis le début.**

* * *

**SAMEDI 28 OCTOBRE**

Voilà un peu plus d'une semaine que je tournais en rond sur mon lit d'hôpital. Ma blessure sur le côté de mon ventre était encore là, un peu douloureuse, mais les médecins assuraient qu'elle était sur la voie de la guérison.

Maria était venue me voir trois fois. Dès qu'elle a appris la nouvelle, le lendemain de l'accident elle s'était précipitée à mon chevet, je ne l'avais jamais vue aussi inquiète. J'avais préféré jouer la carte de la franchise et lui avais avoué avoir travaillé avec Spider-Man afin de l'aider à arrêter l'homme qu'on voyait partout aux infos, Adrian Toomes. A ma plus grande surprise, elle ne me passa pas un savon.

Quand elle aborda le sujet des frais hospitaliers, je m'étais vivement redressée sur mon lit, grimaçant quand une douleur me saisit le flanc.

« Tony Stark a tout réglé » s'était-elle empressée de me dire devant ma panique évidente. Je n'avais pas compris immédiatement, puis je soupirais. Peter, bien sûr. Je me sentais aussitôt coupable de dépendre de quelqu'un que je n'avais jamais vu qu'à la télé, je ne le connaissais pas.

Peter semblait avoir totalement disparu de la surface de la terre. Il n'était pas venu me voir et n'avais même pas envoyé de message, à supposer qu'il avait encore mon numéro que je lui avais écrit sur un bout de papier. Le fait qu'il m'ait menti et caché sa véritable identité m'était resté en travers de la gorge. Il m'avait énormément blessé.

Les infos semblaient être beaucoup plus intéressés par les exploits de Spider-Man depuis l'arrestation de Toomes. Et bien que je ne souhaite pas voir Peter, d'un autre côté, je voulais avoir de ses nouvelles et voir s'il allait bien. Il avait été seul lors de l'affrontement final.

MJ avait pris de mes nouvelles régulièrement, m'assurant qu'elle prenait mes devoirs. Elle était même venue une fois me voir pour me ramener des livres pour me distraire. Nous n'avions pas beaucoup parlé, mais j'appréciait ces silences confortables entre nous.

J'aurais aimé pouvoir dire que tout allait bien en dehors de ma blessure qui s'arrangeait de jour en jour et le fait d'avoir une véritable amie sur laquelle compter. Même le froid évident entre Peter et moi n'était pas la raison qui m'empêchait de dormir la nuit. Mais il s'agissait de mes rêves. Ils étaient devenus étranges depuis mon accident, plus réels, plus sombres. Avoir un infirmier ou une infirmière qui venait changer mon pansement toutes les 4 heures était une bénédiction, car je pouvais avoir mon quota de sommeil en faisant de petites siestes sans rêves.

Aujourd'hui était mon jour de liberté. Je réunissais toutes mes affaires entassées dans la chambre d'hôpital cette semaine, me faisant une note mentale de rendre certains des livres à MJ, quand on frappa à la porte ouverte. Un homme bien habillé, aux cheveux bruns et aux épaules larges, attendait sur le seuil.

« Bonjour Mademoiselle Collins, je suis Happy » il se présenta en croisant les mains devant lui. J'étais curieuse quant à savoir qui était cet inconnu. « Je suis le responsable de la sécurité de Monsieur Stark, je suis venue pour vous ramener chez vous » Je devais ressembler à une idiote alors que je restais immobile, la bouche entrouverte. Quelqu'un du cercle restreint de Monsieur Tony Stark aka Iron Man était devant moi.

« Où est Maria, ma sœur ? » Je lui demandais, un peu hésitante avant de saisir toutes mes affaires. L'homme était trop bien habillé pour me mentir quant à son poste ou sa venue ici. Mais je gardais mon téléphone à proximité, au cas où.

« Chez vous, avec Monsieur Stark, ils vous attendent. » Je hochais la tête gravement. Je savais que ce jour finirais par arriver, mais l'appréhension m'envahissait. Happy prit mes affaires pour les porter et insista pour que je suive l'avis des médecins, à savoir, quitter le bâtiment en fauteuil roulant.

La route fut calme, et je remarquais plusieurs curieux qui essayaient de regarder dans la voiture de luxe aux vitres teintées. Quand nous arrivâmes en bas de mon immeuble, je sentis mon estomac se nouer. L'ascenseur était encore en panne mais Happy insista pour monter mes affaires quand même. Après 15 étages de torture, ma blessure me tirait et je regardais Happy reprendre son souffle. J'hésitais à frapper à ma propre porte, puis décidait de rentrer sans me prendre la tête. Qui aurait pensé voir un jour Tony Stark, le playboy/milliardaire/super-héros dans le canapé de mon salon ? Pas moi. Merci à Peter, encore une fois. Maria et lui semblaient être dans une discussion sérieuse et Monsieur Stark me remarqua en premier.

« Et la voilà enfin » il souffla en se levant, venant à ma rencontre. « J'avais hâte de faire ta connaissance, Alexandria, je suis Tony Stark » il dit en me tendant une main. L'homme avait un charme fou et il en avait parfaitement conscience. Il portait un costume élégant, jurant avec ses cheveux artistiquement décoiffés. Il était rare de le voir sans ses lunettes de soleil et je remarquais que celles-ci pendaient à son col de chemise. Je lui serrais la main poliment.

« Je sais qui vous êtes, Monsieur Stark. Et appelez-moi Alex » Une fois les politesses échangées je me reconcentrais sur Maria. Cette dernière ne me regardait pas dans les yeux. Je ne savais pas à quoi m'attendre. « Excusez-moi, mais… que faites-vous là ? » Je lui demandais, consciente de mon impolitesse alors que l'homme venait de payer mon séjour à l'hôpital. Je me devais de vérifier ce que Peter lui avait dit.

Et il s'avéra que Peter lui avait tout dit. De notre « rencontre » au monument de Washington à ce qui nous avait conduit à l'entrepôt de Brooklyn. Maria avait eu le droit à toute l'histoire elle aussi, et je fus soulagée d'avoir eu la jugeotte de lui en parler un peu auparavant.

« C'est pourquoi, j'ai pris la décision de te proposer un stage de formation dans le complexe des Avengers » Il m'expliqua ensuite. Toujours aucune réaction de ma sœur. Moi, je m'attendais à tout sauf à ça. « Spider-Man et moi pensons que tu pourrais être un véritable atout pour la communauté. Et j'en suis venu à la conclusion qu'étant donné tes… talents, il serait plus prudent de t'entraîner au QG » Pour la deuxième fois de la journée, je me retrouvais bouche bée, incapable de formuler une phrase cohérente.

« Et quand tu es entrée, je partageais avec Monsieur Stark mon assentiment concernant cette offre » intervint enfin Maria. Alors c'était ça, elle voyait là une opportunité de se débarrasser de moi. « Monsieur Stark et moi étions en train de nous mettre d'accord pour que cela n'empiète pas sur ta vie étudiante » Elle ajouta. _Mais bien sûr_.

Le sentiment de trahison était brûlant en moi, mais je ne voulais pas exposer mes craintes devant des inconnus, même si Happy était resté en retrait dans l'entrée. J'étais bien consciente que cette offre était généreuse et ne se reproduirait pas, mais voulais-je vraiment devenir une héroïne ? Non. Je voulais simplement mener ma vie.

« Si tu as des réserves, partage-les avec nous » m'encouragea Monsieur Stark.

« Et si je ne veux pas faire ça ? Combattre le crime… ou porter un costume ? » Je grimaçais en m'imaginant en costume.

« Eh bien, mon offre ne t'engage en rien. Disons que je souhaite avant tout entraîner tes capacités afin que tu sois en mesure de ne mettre personne autour de toi en danger. Nous pourrons reparler du sujet de combattre les méchants plus tard. Il y a au complexe une jeune femme aux capacités proches des tiennes » Il coula un regard à Maria. Ma sœur lui avait-elle parlé de nos disputes ? Savait-elle aussi pour mes cauchemars ? Lui en avait-elle parlé ?

« Alors comment cela se passerait-il ? » Je demandais, comprenant que la décision avait déjà été prise pour moi.

Après une bonne demi-heure de discussion, nous nous mîmes d'accord pour que je sois la semaine à New York avec Maria et que le vendredi soir, Happy vienne me chercher à l'école pour m'emmener au complexe au nord de l'état. Il me ramènerait ensuite le dimanche après-midi. Monsieur Stark proposa de dire que j'avais été prise en stage dans son entreprise pour travailler sur des visuels de communication pour un produit à venir. J'acceptais, reconnaissant à peu de choses près l'excuse dont se servait Peter. Je commencerais donc le week-end suivant.

Mon avis était encore mitigé sur la question, à la fois j'étais ravie de la proposition de M. Stark et je me sentais trahie de ne pas avoir réellement mon mot à dire sur la question. Mais je savais qu'au fond, ce serait pour le mieux. Maria resta dans le salon quand je ramenais Monsieur Stark à la porte. Il rejoignit Happy et sortit un objet argenté de sa poche, me le tendant.

« Tiens, il y a mon numéro de téléphone, celui d'Happy et celui de Peter » Mon cœur fit un bond à son nom alors que je regardais le téléphone portable rutilant de la marque Stark Industries.

« Non, Monsieur Stark, je ne peux pas accepter » Le milliardaire leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant.

« Alors déjà, c'est Tony pour toi, Monsieur Stark c'était mon père. Et maintenant que j'ai une certaine responsabilité sur mes épaules te concernant, c'est juste un téléphone » il dit simplement, ne réalisant sûrement pas que la moitié des américains ne pouvaient pas s'offrir un appareil de ce type. Ils étaient très difficiles à obtenir et coûtaient près d'un an de salaire. « Et puis, cela renforcera la couverture de ton stage »

Battue, je l'acceptais finalement. « Merci Mon- Tony » Je corrigeais rapidement sous son regard las.

**DIMANCHE 29 OCTOBRE**

_Tout le monde chantait gaiement dans la voiture un tube des années 80. Du haut de mes 6 ans, je bafouille un peu les paroles, rigolant aux éclats sous le regard de maman qui tourne la tête vers l'arrière pour me regarder. Elle sourit elle aussi, ses yeux bruns brillent d'amour. Je croise le regard de papa dans le miroir, il me tire la langue et je ne lui réponds pas. Je regarde désormais le gros camion qui vient droit sur nous. Papa ne le voit pas…_

Je me relève brusquement, les yeux grands ouverts. Il me fallut un moment pour me reconnecter à la réalité et réaliser que je n'étais pas dans la voiture. La respiration tremblante, je remarquais qu'aucun meuble ne semblait avoir bougé. La lumière était vive dehors, il était près de midi. J'étais beaucoup plus fatiguée que je ne l'avais pensé.

Je reprenais mon souffle après un moment. Les rêves avaient vraiment changés, passant d'images floues et confuses à des scènes précises et nettes. Des images de l'accident où mes parents avaient perdu la vie. Je retins un sanglot, n'ayant pas envie de replonger dans ces souvenirs.

Je regardais mon téléphone et fut étonnée de voir la notification d'un message.

Peter : Salut Alex, c'est Peter. Comment vas-tu ?

Maintenant qu'il avait pris l'initiative de me contacter, je ne lui répondais pas, décidant que le voir le lendemain à l'école sera suffisant, là où nous pourrons remettre les choses à plat tous les deux. J'en envoyait néanmoins un à MJ pour lui donner mon nouveau numéro et transférais mes quelques contacts sur le nouveau téléphone. Quand le moment fut venu de transférer ma musique, je ne pus m'y résoudre.

Je m'occupais de ma toilette et changeais mon pensement. Après ça, je me penchais sur tout ce que m'avait envoyé MJ. Il y avait tout un tas de cours et de devoirs qui méritaient mon attention. Mes notes de chimie n'allaient pas s'améliorer après avoir raté une semaine de cours.

En fin d'après-midi, je sortais de ma chambre, retrouvant Maria dans le salon. Nous ne parlions pas de l'accident ou de Tony Stark. Nous regardâmes simplement la télé toutes les deux.

**LUNDI 30 OCTOBRE**

Déjà en montant dans le bus le lendemain matin, je remarquais les regards qu'on me lançait. Ce n'est que lorsque j'arrivais à Midtown High que je compris de quoi il retournait. L'excuse officielle de mon absence prolongée n'avait pas été un accident mais un test intensif chez Stark industries. D'où les regards insistants et les conversations à voix basse. Cela m'agaça aussitôt. J'allais à mon casier, les écouteurs aux oreilles. Peter m'y retrouva et attendit derrière la porte ouverte, je l'ignorais et continuais de ranger mes livres. Je pris tout mon temps mais il resta immobile.

« Peter » je dis lentement en fermant ma porte quelques minutes plus tard. « Salut » Je le regardais dans les yeux et en le voyant, un poids immense s'enleva de mes épaules. Je savais qu'il allait bien et qu'il n'avait pas été blessé, Spider-Man faisait régulièrement la une des journaux locaux, mais là, il était face à moi et cela me rassura. Seulement je n'allais pas lui rendre la tâche facile, alors je me retournais pour aller en classe sans lui adresser un autre regard.

« Alex, attends… heu, salut » il dit en me rattrapant puis en marchant à côté de moi. « Comment vas-tu maintenant ? Et ta blessure ? » Je me rappelais que la dernière fois où il m'avait vu, je me vidais de mon sang dans un vieil entrepôt, bien que ce moment fût un peu flou.

« Je vais bien, la blessure guérit tranquillement » je lui dis en continuant mon chemin.

« Je voulais venir te voir, Alex. Mais Happy m'a conseillé de te laisser te reposer » il se justifia, mal interprétant sûrement mon attitude fermée. Je m'arrêtais donc devant la salle d'histoire et le regardait enfin.

« Je me fou que tu ne sois pas venu me voir » je lui dis honnêtement. « Ce n'est pas comme si on était amis de toute façon, parce qu'entre amis, on se dit la vérité, non ? » Je demandais rhétoriquement en n'attendant pas sa réponse. Je ne me retournais pas pour le regarder.

Le cours d'histoire fut un peu difficile à reprendre. Il me permit de rencontrer le nouvel élève qui avait pris la place de Liz, Carter. Nous n'échangions pas un mot mais je remarquais sa présence de l'autre côté de la classe. Durant l'interclasse, Flash vînt me demander si les rumeurs sur mon stage chez Stark Industries étaient fondées. Je jouais l'ignorante et ne lui donnait qu'une réponse vague.

En français, je retrouvais un Peter étrangement silencieux, presque résigné, nous ne parlions pas en dehors du cours. Lors de la pause déjeuner, je m'installais avec MJ, Ned et Peter, peut-être avais-je été trop directe ? Je ne voulais pas rompre tout lien avec Peter, je l'appréciais beaucoup, mais je voulais qu'il comprenne la peine que j'avais ressentie avec ses cachoteries.

« Un stage chez Stark, hein ? » Me demanda MJ. Je haussais les épaules, me rappelant l'excuse de Tony.

« On m'a offert l'opportunité de travailler avec l'équipe de communication sur le visuel d'un nouveau produit qui va sortir » je lui expliquais calmement. Je pensais même m'en tirer trop bien au jeu du mensonge. Mais MJ jeta un coup d'œil à Peter, elle était très intelligente et je ne doutais pas qu'elle puisse faire rapidement le lien. L'idée ne m'inquiétait pas. Ned n'était pas curieux à ce sujet, mais j'étais persuadé que Peter l'avait mis dans la confidence.

Un peu avant la reprise des cours, nous allions rejoindre le groupe du décathlon académique. Certains me glissèrent un mot gentil pour me dire qu'ils étaient contents de me revoir et je ne leur répondais que par un sourire poli. MJ était devenue la capitaine après le départ de Liz, elle méritait amplement cette place.

Nous ne perdîmes pas notre temps et recommencions les entraînements.

**VENDREDI 3 NOVEMBRE**

La semaine d'Halloween passa bien trop rapidement à mon goût. Le professeur de chimie m'avait gentiment informé qu'il y avait un véritable problème avec mes notes et que je devais le résoudre avant que cela n'entache mon bulletin.

En dehors de ça, une routine tranquille s'installa. MJ et moi étions devenues proches, pas au point de nous raconter nos secrets, mais presque. Ned était de bonne compagnie et un geek invétéré avec qui j'appréciais parler de films ou de séries. Peter m'avait offert des excuses à la mi-semaine, mais je ne les avais que partiellement acceptés, lui expliquant qu'il me faudrait juste un peu de temps pour le pardonner complètement. Plusieurs jours s'étaient écoulés depuis et les choses redevenaient comme avant.

Vendredi en sortant des cours, j'étais impatiente de me rendre au complexe des Avengers. J'avais eu toute la semaine pour y penser, et je réalisais que c'était réellement une occasion à ne pas refuser. J'avais préparé au matin un sac d'affaires pour le week-end. C'est donc en souriant que je retrouvais Happy m'attendant à côté d'une voiture similaire à celle de mon retour de l'hôpital.

« Bonjour Mademoiselle Collins » Il me salua en prenant mon sac pour le mettre dans le coffre.

« Bonjour Happy. Pourriez-vous m'appeler Alex ? Le _Mademoiselle Collins_ est beaucoup trop cérémonieux » Je lui demandais et il hocha la tête poliment. Quand je remarquais les élèves agglutinés autour de nous, je perdais de ma bonne humeur. « Pouvons-nous y aller ? » Il me regarda, un peu surpris.

« Nous devons attendre Peter, il est en retenu » Je hochais la tête, encore un peu déçue de ne pas avoir été mise au courant_._ En voyant Flash approcher, je rentrais dans la voiture à l'arrière, Happy m'imita à l'avant. Je remarquais que le nouvel élève, Carter, traînait avec lui.

« Je déteste ce garçon » il rumina en regardant Flash inspecter la voiture de près, suivit par Carter qui ne semblait pas intéressé par le véhicule.

« Ne m'en parlez pas, il est insupportable » je soufflais en grimaçant quand il mit ses mains sur la vitre arrière pour regarder l'intérieur. Dieu merci, les vitres teintées l'empêchaient de me voir.

Peter arriva donc une heure plus tard. Happy s'empressa de prendre son sac et de le mettre avec le mien. Mon impatience était un peu redescendue, mais remonta en flèche quand Peter m'aperçut. Il sembla surpris et voulait clairement me demander ce que je faisais là, mais il sembla comprendre rapidement. Donc Tony Stark avait volontairement trouvé drôle de ne pas nous prévenir que l'autre serait là.

« C'est trop cool » il dit simplement en s'installant.

Le trajet durait presque 3 heures, nous laissant Peter et moi discuter de tout et de rien, mais surtout de ce que nous allions faire durant ce week-end. La discussion n'était pas tendue et je m'en voulais de ne pas pouvoir rester fâchée contre lui. Il me raconta être déjà allé au complexe et avoir rencontré l'équipe, il me parla aussi de son voyage à Berlin et du moment où il avait volé le bouclier de Captain America. Nous ne parlions pas beaucoup à Happy, mais je doutais qu'il ne manquait pas un mot.

Le soleil se couchait déjà quand nous arrivions, l'hiver oblige. Le complexe était pourtant extrêmement lumineux, comme si toutes les lumières à l'intérieur avaient été allumées. Un grand A trônait fièrement sur le haut de l'infrastructure et mon cœur se mit à battre plus vite. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire quand Happy s'arrêta, je n'attendis pas et ouvrit ma portière pour sortir, impatiente et peu habituée à tant de manières. Happy soupira mais sortit néanmoins nos affaires du coffre. Je les suivis, lui et Peter dans l'immense bâtiment.

« Tony n'a pas pu se libérer pour vous accueillir » résonna une voix calme quand nous arrivâmes dans un grand hall. Je me tournais, subjugué par l'homme à la peau rouge qui flottait. Il s'agissait d'une intelligence artificielle selon Peter, pour moi, il ressemblait juste à un homme déguisé pour une Comic Con. Un joyau jaune brillait sur son front, une pierre très spéciale apparemment. « Ravie de te rencontrer, je suis Vision » Il dit en se posant devant moi. Je l'avais déjà aperçu aux infos se battre aux côtés des Avengers, il portait alors un costume et une cape. Là, il était habillé d'une façon normale : jean et chemise.

« A-Alex » Je balbutiais, impressionnée par sa présence.

« Salut Vis » Sourit Peter. Sa familiarité me surpris alors qu'il m'avait dit plus tôt ne l'avoir rencontré que deux fois.

« Je vais donc me charger de vous montrer vos chambre » continua Vision en lui glissant un petit hochement de tête. Nous le suivîmes à travers les étages et les couloirs. Tout était immense et je pensais à quel point il serait facile de se perdre ici. « Voici celle de Peter, juste à côté de la mienne » dit Vision en désignant une porte close. « La tienne Alex est juste à côté de la sienne. Et encore à côté se trouve celle de Wanda. » La sorcière rouge, je me souvenais. Happy posa les sacs devant les chambres et repartit en nous souhaitant un bon séjour.

L'étage était circulaire, si bien qu'il n'y avait que les quatre chambres et donc que Wanda et Vision étaient aussi voisins. Il y avait un escalier et un ascenseur pour accéder aux autres niveaux.

« Merci » Je dis à Vision en poussant ma porte, amenant mon sac à l'intérieur. Une « chambre » selon Tony Stark… Je n'aurais pourtant pas dû être aussi étonnée en découvrant tout un appartement. L'entrée laissait place à un grand salon avec une cuisine ouverte, rien que la pièce faisait déjà la taille de mon appartement avec Maria. Allant plus loin, je découvrais la chambre, le dressing, la salle de bain privée et une autre pièce aménagée comme un bureau. « Waouh » Je soufflais devant l'espace de vie qui allait être le mien.

« C'est gigantesque ! » J'entendis Peter s'exclamer depuis sa propre _chambre_.

« Nous avons commandé des pizzas en espérant que cela vous irait pour le dîner » dit Vision dans mon dos, me faisant sursauter. « Pardon » il ajouta. Vision ne se déplaçait pas en marchant, mais flottait de sorte à ce qu'on ne l'entende pas. De ce que j'avais cru comprendre, il pouvait même traverser les murs.

« Ça ira très bien, merci » dit Peter en apparaissant dans la – _ma_ – chambre.

Vision nous fit ensuite faire une visite guidée du complexe : les salles d'entraînements, l'infirmerie, les garages… Tony avait toute une portion personnelle comprenant ses appartements à lui et Pepper, qui nous étaient interdits.

Le dernier étage était entièrement accessible de tous comme un grand espace commun, si bien qu'en plus des salons et cuisines dans chacune des chambres, il y avait une cuisine et un salon commun encore plus grands. En regardant les trois canapés côte à côte, je me souvenais que je ne les verrais sûrement jamais remplis des Avengers. Les accords de Sokovie avaient divisé le groupe d'héros, enfin, selon la presse. Nous mangeâmes tous les trois et firent un peu connaissance malgré la gêne évidente.

Vers 22 heures, Tony nous rejoignit, ainsi qu'un homme qu'il me présenta comme James Rhodes alias War Machine. Je remarquais les appareils étranges à ses jambes.

« Alors les jeunes, prêts à commencer les choses sérieuses ? » Demanda Jim en s'installant près de nous.

« Ils vont d'abord commencer par le médical et après on verra » lui répond Tony en prenant une part de pizza. Cela me rassura parce que je me voyais mal faire des roulades avec une blessure encore douloureuse. Peter haussa les épaules, comme s'il s'en fichait pas mal du médical, il semblait encore plus impatient que moi.

« Où est Wanda ? » Demanda ensuite Tony en remarquant l'absence de la femme que nous n'avions encore pas vu. Vision soupira et cela sembla répondre à la question de Tony. Un silence gênant s'installa et je souhaitais rapidement une bonne nuit à tout le monde.

Je retrouvais facilement ma chambre et entendait des pas rapides derrière moi. Peter m'avait rattrapé. Je m'arrêtais devant ma porte et le regardais. Il n'avait pas cessé de sourire depuis la fin des cours et je constatais que je ne lui en voulais plus pour m'avoir caché son identité. Peter était quelqu'un d'incroyablement gentil et s'il m'avait peiné, c'était involontaire.

« Je suis content que tu sois là » il me dit en faisant ce geste totalement adorable de passer une main dans ses cheveux. Mon estomac fit un looping et je lui adressais un petit sourire timide.

« Bonne nuit, Peter » Je lui disais avant de rentrer dans la chambre.

**SAMEDI 4 NOVEMBRE**

Mon sommeil fut troublé par des rêves dont je ne me souvenais pas. Vers 8 heures, l'intelligence artificielle du complexe me réveilla, se présentant d'une voix féminine comme Friday. Je poussais un soupir, irritée par ce réveil brusque et si peu chaleureux. Nous nous étions donc mis d'accord toutes les deux : un peu de musique pour me réveiller avant de me parler le matin.

« Vous êtes attendues à l'infirmerie » dit Friday une fois que j'avais passé un jogging et un t-shirt. En sortant de la chambre, je frappais à la porte de Peter. « Monsieur Parker est en train de finir de se préparer » résonna encore sa voix. Était-elle vraiment partout dans le complexe ? Un frisson me parcourut à l'idée de tous les micros et caméras placés partout. Il faudrait que je m'en souvienne.

Un Peter aux cheveux ébouriffés sortit moins de deux minutes après. Comme moi, il arborait une tenue de sport. Nous allâmes tous les deux à l'infirmerie, accueillis par un homme et une femme en blouse blanche.

« Bonjour, je suis le docteur Gaper et voici le docteur Smith » dit la femme. « Alex, je vais vous laisser me suivre, et vous Peter, vous serez avec mon confrère » Je la suivis jusqu'à une salle d'examen. Quand elle me demanda de me déshabiller, je compris pourquoi c'était elle qui s'occuperait de moi. Je retirai lentement mon t-shirt pour ne pas détruire le pensement fait plus tôt dans la matinée, puis mon jogging, et me retrouvais en sous-vêtements. Un peu gênée, je croisait les bras sur ma poitrine.

Elle me fit un examen de routine prenant mon poids, ma taille, un peu de sang, et me posant même des questions sur une éventuelle vie sexuelle… J'avais rougit jusqu'à la pointe des cheveux et elle avait bien ri de ma réaction. L'entretien était beaucoup plus détendu qu'avec un médecin traditionnel.

Elle me demanda ensuite de m'allonger sur un siège en cuir noir, puis me mis du gel froid et des électrodes un peu partout sur le corps, mais principalement sur le front et les tempes. De ce que j'avais compris, elle voulait voir mon activité cérébrale au repos et en action.

« Utilise ton pouvoir Alex » me dit-elle après quelques minutes de silence passées sur l'écran. Je laissais monter le bourdonnement dans ma tête, visualisant mon portable posé près de mes affaires au sol. Celui-ci flotta quelques secondes avant que je ne le repose. Elle tapa rapidement.

« Essaye de penser à quelque chose qui te rend émotive. N'importe quel sentiment » elle demanda ensuite. Sans le vouloir, mes pensées bifurquèrent vers mes rêves et mes parents, leurs visages que j'avais oubliés me hantaient dorénavant. Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux. Je n'avais pas le souvenir de les avoir beaucoup pleurés, mais honnêtement je n'avais pas vraiment de souvenirs d'eux. Depuis que mes cauchemars étaient devenus si réalistes, j'avais l'impression de ne me souvenir que de leur mort. Mais je ne pleurais pas malgré mes yeux rougis d'émotion, aucune larme ne coula.

« Très bien » elle dit en me retirant tous les appareils. « Remets tes vêtements, nous allons faire des test physiques » Je me crispais à l'idée, pas très emballée.

Peter et moi nous retrouvions dans la même pièce, face à des tapis de course, et sans étonnement, je ne pus courir que quelques minutes avant que ma blessure ne se mette à saigner. _Adieu le t-shirt blanc_. Le docteur Gaper m'avait refait un pensement et tout le restant de la matinée, je regardais Peter subir ces exercices. Son endurance était époustouflante, tout comme sa vitesse, son agilité et sa force. J'avais entendu les médecins s'étonner de tels relevés.

« Je ne suis pas obligé de me retenir ici » m'avait-il dit quand nous allions vers nos chambres pour prendre une douche.

« Leur fais-tu confiance ? » J'osais enfin lui demander. Il semblait surpris.

« Bien sûr, Monsieur Stark est quelqu'un de bien » Je ne soulevais pas que cela ne répondait pas vraiment à ma question et hochais la tête.

Au déjeuner, la cuisine avait été envahie par Julie : la femme chargée de faire à manger dans le complexe pour l'équipe. Nous mangeâmes rapidement et allions dans les salles d'entraînement.

« Je suis sûr que je pourrais battre Rhodes » s'enthousiasmais Peter en sautillant presque. « J'ai presque battu Captain America la dernière fois » il ajouta plus pour lui que pour moi »

« Sans armure ? Peut-être. Mais pas avec la combinaison de War Machine »

« Peut-être ? J'ai des réflexes de ninja et je marche au plafond » il s'indignait, ouvrant grand ses yeux marrons.

« Et c'est un militaire endurci qui a déjà été à la guerre » je contredis en mettant en évidence l'expérience que Peter n'avait pas.

« On verra » il dit finalement, plus déterminé que jamais.

« Oh oui, j'ai hâte de voir ça » je souris en imaginant déjà l'araignée se faire botter le derrière.

Mon entraîneur fut Wanda – ou la sorcière écarlate. Peter se retrouva avec Vision, non sans m'avoir lancé un regard déçu. Wanda était beaucoup plus jeune que je ne l'avais imaginé, à peu près de l'âge de Maria, et elle était belle aussi. Et sacrément douée. Nous avions eu une très intéressante discussion sur nos pouvoirs respectifs, elle me raconta brièvement d'où venaient les siens et je fus horrifiée par son histoire.

« Je ne sais pas quelle est leur origine, je les ai depuis toujours » je lui expliquais finalement. Son sourire était doux. Nous étions assises en tailleur au milieu de la salle, nous racontant un peu nos vies. Et je remarquais que cela m'aidait beaucoup à me sentir à l'aise avec elle.

« Alors, explique-moi comment ils se manifestent ? »

« En général, c'est comme un bruit de fond dans ma tête. Je pense à un objet et à ce que j'aimerais qu'il fasse » je lui explique en faisant une démonstration avec mon portable. « Je me suis rendue compte que plus l'objet était lourd, plus j'avais de difficultés à le manipuler. Et j'ai des saignements de nez. » Wanda hocha la tête comme si c'était une évidence.

« Il m'a fallu beaucoup d'entraînement pour en arriver là » elle dit en faisant flotter tout ce qui se trouvait dans la pièce, y compris nous. Son pouvoir dégageait une aura rougeoyante. « Car contrôler un objet lourd est une chose, mais contrôler deux choses en même temps, même légères, c'est encore différent »

Je me concentrais donc sur mon téléphone et une bouteille d'eau posée plus loin. Les deux objets tremblèrent, et au prix d'un effort surhumain, les deux s'élevèrent de quelques centimètres.

« C'est normal » me rassura Wanda.

Après avoir longuement discuté et ne pouvant pas trop faire d'effort physique avec ma blessure, je décidais d'aller dans la pièce voisine où se trouvait Peter. Ce dernier, trempé de sueur, se battait avec un Vision frais comme un gardon. Peter n'avait pas ses lanceurs de toiles. Je ne m'y connaissais pas en combat, mais je remarquais que Peter arrivait facilement à esquiver, moins à attaquer.

Dans la soirée, nous croisâmes Tony qui nous annonçait que les résultats à nos tests étaient encourageants. Peter avait une force incroyable, chose que je savais déjà, et moi je dégageais des ondes cérébrales tout aussi stupéfiantes. Je ne savais pas s'il s'agissait d'un compliment mais décidait de me poser la question à un autre moment.

Julie prépara à manger pour tout le monde et James, Vision et Wanda se joignirent à nous.

« Et c'est là que j'ai retiré ma combinaison. Pauvre homme, il croyait vraiment que j'étais un extra-terrestre » rigola James, faisant rire tout le monde à l'exception de Vision. J'avais remarqué que l'IA semblait souvent ne pas comprendre les interactions ou certaines nuances comme l'humour ou le sarcasme.

La discussion était légère, bonne enfant. Je remarquais que personne ne prononçait les noms des héros qui étaient partis. Tony, Vision, James et Wanda faisaient tout simplement comme s'il n'y avait toujours eu qu'eux quatre. Peter buvait leurs paroles alors que je me sentais un peu plus distante, même si j'appréciais beaucoup cette soirée.

**DIMANCHE 5 NOVEMBRE**

_Quand j'entendis un air de musique, je pensais que Friday était en train de me réveiller. J'ouvrais les yeux. Le soleil brillait derrière la vitre et je n'arrivais pas à voir clairement l'environnement, comme si j'avais un sérieux trouble de l'attention. J'entends des voix, papa et maman sont là. Je sais que je rêve mais je ne contrôle rien. Tout le monde chante à tue-tête et je souris de toutes mes dents quand maman me regarde. Une vitre doit être ouverte parce que ses cheveux bruns flottent autour de son visage. Ses yeux marrons brillent. Papa aussi me regarde…_

« Mademoiselle Colins, votre fréquence cardiaque est anormalement élevée. Souhaitez-vous une assistance médicale ? » J'étais essoufflée et ma gorge était sèche. Je secouais la tête pour remettre mes idées en place avant de me souvenir qu'elle n'était pas réelle et attendait une réponse vocale.

« N-non Friday » je répondais en me levant, les membres lourds de sommeil. J'allais vers la cuisine et me servais un verre d'eau quand la porte s'ouvrit à la volée. Je sursautais violement et regardait Tony entrer dans la chambre. Il devait avoir sauté du lit à en juger par sa tenue et ses cheveux en bataille.

« Alex, Friday m'a averti qu'il y avait un problème » il me dit en me rejoignant dans la cuisine. Je posais devant lui mon verre plein et m'en servait un autre, maudissant Friday. Je buvais une grande lampée. Il semblait à la fois curieux et inquiet, ce que je trouvais étrange.

« Salut Tony, tout va bien, juste un mauvais rêve » je lui expliquais d'une voix aussi calme que possible. Ses yeux étaient embués et il bailla.

« Ecoute, je sais que ce n'était pas juste un cauchemar. J'ai vu les relevés de Friday » Je ne répondis pas, piquée au vif. « Tu sais, il y a eu une période pas si lointaine où je faisais des crises d'angoisses » Il soupira « Tout ça pour dire, je sais ce que ça fait d'être pris au piège de ses pensées ou de ses souvenirs » Je le regardais, me demandant pourquoi il me disait tout ça. Peut-être savait-il pour mes parents ? Quelle question, bien sûr que Tony Stark savait pour mes parents. Mais je n'étais pas prête à me livrer, et je doutais qu'il soit le meilleur interlocuteur.

« Merci » je lui dis reconnaissante malgré tout. C'était étrange car il était loin de l'image que j'avais de lui en le voyant à la télé si arrogant et égocentrique, ou peut-être était-il simplement comme cela pour m'amadouer et se retourner contre moi ensuite.

« Je n'ai pas… l'habitude » dit le milliardaire en remuant la main entre nous. Je compris alors qu'il essayait vraiment. En regardant ses yeux, il semblait sincère, loin d'un homme qui tirerait avantage de la situation. C'est à ce moment que je décidais que je pourrais lui faire confiance.

« Moi non plus » j'avouais, souriant devant son air gêné.

« Ravi d'avoir pu discuter » dit brusquement Tony en se relevant. Moment émotion fini. « Essaye de te rendormir » il ajouta en quittant la chambre. Ça je n'y comptais pas vraiment. Je regrettais amèrement de ne pas avoir pris mon carnet de croquis pour pouvoir dessiner, j'attendis donc l'aurore en regardant la télévision dans le salon du mini-appartement.

« Voulez-vous que je joue votre musique, Mademoiselle Colins ? » Friday me demanda quand il fut l'heure de se lever.

« Ouais, je veux bien » Je lui réponds en éteignant la télé et en allant me laver. Friday choisi de mettre _The Eye Of The Tiger_, je profitais de l'IA pour mettre un peu à jour ma playlist. Je changeais mon pensement et rejoignais la cuisine de la salle commune. Tout le monde était là, sauf Peter. Le petit déjeuner se passa dans la bonne humeur. Peter nous rejoignit un peu plus tard, les cheveux humides. Je trouvais l'image incroyablement attrayante, mais je ne l'avouerais jamais à voix haute.

Durant la matinée, je m'entraînais avec Wanda (si c'est comme cela que je pouvais appeler nos séances de dialogue), et Peter avec James – qui m'avait appris dans la matinée préférer le surnom Jim. Peter était comme un enfant le matin de Noël, sautillant partout.

Happy nous ramenais à New York en fin d'après-midi, sous un ciel gris. J'avais mes écouteurs et Peter tapota mon épaule.

« Je ne crois pas t'avoir déjà vu un jour sans tes écouteurs, je peux savoir ce que tu écoutes ? » Je hochais la tête et me rapprochait pour lui en tendre un. Lion de Heart&Colors résonnait. Je regardais du coin de l'œil Peter et son regard se perdre alors qu'il écoutait la musique.

« J'aime beaucoup » Sourit Peter. « Pourrais-tu me partager ta playlist un de ces quatre ? » J'acquiesçais et nous écoutions alors ensemble ma musique jusqu'en bas de mon immeuble où Happy s'arrêta.

« Bonne soirée » Je disais à Peter quand je laissais Happy ouvrir ma portière.

« Bonne soirée » il me répondit.

Maria était dans sa chambre à en juger par la lumière sous sa porte de chambre. J'allais dans la mienne et réorganisais mon sac pour les cours du lendemain, je me sentais fatiguée. Des voix étouffées me parvinrent de la chambre de Maria. Je restais un instant immobile, fronçant les sourcils et tendant l'oreille. Maria était en train de rire et … avec un homme ? La voix grave appartenait bien à un homme.

Maria était dans sa chambre avec un homme… Cela n'avait rien de grave en soit, j'étais même ravie pour elle, jusqu'à ce que je me souvienne des derniers évènements, des pilules, et que sa tête de lit commence à taper contre mon mur. Avait-elle ramené un client du bar chez nous ?

J'avais envie de mourir tant je me sentais gênée. Mais surtout, j'avais envie de tuer ma sœur.

**LUNDI 6 NOVEMBRE**

Je ne dormis malheureusement pas beaucoup cette nuit-là, malgré la fatigue. Le compagnon de Maria était parti tard dans la nuit – ou tôt dans la matinée, peu importe. J'avais lu un des livres que MJ m'avait ramené à l'hôpital. Je sortais de ma chambre et claquais la porte, autant dire que j'étais vraiment grognon. Maria me regarda quand j'entrais dans la cuisine.

« Bien dormi ? » elle me demanda. Je me figeais, une tasse de café vide à la main.

« Tu te fous de moi, hein ? » Je lui demandais en lui faisant face. Je remarquais ses cernes et sa peau livide, mais je ne faiblissais pas. « Comment veux-tu que je dorme avec le boucan que vous avez foutu ? » Elle me regarda, l'expression vide, semblant totalement ignorer de quoi je parlais.

« Tu exagères, Alex » elle dit finalement en reportant son attention sur son petit déjeuner.

« Tu as ramené un homme chez nous ! » Je m'esclaffais, hors de moi.

« Un client, Alex… » Elle me reprit doucement. Je n'en revenais pas, alors c'était bien ça. Je sentais le bourdonnement monter, mais je le repoussais.

« Tu te prostitue maintenant ? » Je m'étranglais, la gorge serrée, regrettant aussitôt mes paroles. Mais elle haussa les épaules, indifférente. « Et il a notre adresse maintenant » j'ajoutais, incrédule. Mais Maria haussa encore les épaules, avait-elle prit quelque chose ? Son regard était flou. Je criais de frustration, comprenant que je n'arriverais pas à l'atteindre, et envoyait ma tasse s'exploser contre le mur. « C'est pas possible, je te jure que je vais faire une connerie » Je criais, les dents serrées en claquant la porte derrière moi.

Je passais le trajet perdue dans mes pensées, je ne mis même pas mes écouteurs, me plongeant

« Salut » Me dit Peter en arrivant à mon casier, tout souriant.

« Salut » Je lui grognais en claquant ma porte.

« Wow, quelque chose ne va pas ? » Il me demanda, croisant les bras. Je secouais la tête.

« Excuse-moi Peter, la nuit a été longue » Je soupirais en attachant mes cheveux au-dessus de ma tête dans un chignon flou.

« Des insomnies ? » Il me demanda, intéressé. Est-ce que Tony lui en avait parlé ?

« Pas vraiment » Je répondis en le regardant, croisant moi aussi les bras. « Et toi, ta soirée ? »

« Rien de bien passionnant, Ned et moi avons joués aux jeux vidéo » Il dit simplement alors que nous nous dirigions vers ma salle. « D'ailleurs… Nous prévoyons une soirée film jeudi… Et-et je voulais savoir si tu voudrais te joindre à nous. » Il demanda timidement. Quand une rougeur s'installa sur ses joues, je ne me voyais pas lui refuser ça.

« Est-ce que MJ sera là ? » Je lui demandais en imaginant une soirée entre amis, ma première. Ma question sembla le prendre au dépourvu.

« Oh… Oui, oui… Je lui demanderais » Il bredouilla. Je souriais, impatiente de découvrir cette soirée film.

« Ça te dirait une soirée film chez moi jeudi ? » Peter demanda à MJ avec un sourire crispé. Il lui fis les gros yeux, lui montrant discrètement Alex d'un signe de tête.

« Ouais, bien sûr » Elle répondit immédiatement, ne saisissant pas le message. Peter força donc un sourire.

« Super » Il souffla en regardant Ned avec un haussement d'épaules. Le plan avait pourtant paru implacable : inviter Alex chez lui pour une soirée film, dire que Ned avait un empêchement et passer la soirée seul avec elle. Mais Alex avait pensé à MJ, et Peter se dit qu'il aurait dû y penser plus tôt et la prévenir.

L'idée lui était venue pendant son séjour à l'hôpital, alors que Peter se sentait coupable de l'avoir entraînée là-dedans. Happy lui avait déconseillé d'aller la voir, pour la laisser se reposer et se remettre, mais Peter n'avait pas pu s'y résoudre. Il était allé la voir lors de ses patrouilles, restant à l'extérieur, juste pour voir comment elle allait. Et il s'était rendu compte qu'elle lui plaisait beaucoup. Ils étaient amis, mais parfois, il se surprenait à imaginer plus. Il voulait la connaître davantage et passer du temps en seul à seul avec elle. Leur week-end au complexe des Avengers aurait été parfait, mais il y avait encore beaucoup de choses à découvrir, et Peter était certain que Stark ne raterait rien.

En cours de chimie, Peter mena sa petite enquête.

« Alors, quel genre de film voudrais-tu voir ? » il lui chuchota pour ne pas que le professeur l'entende. Elle réfléchit une minute.

« J'aime beaucoup de films » elle répondit « Action, Fantaisie, Romance… Je ne suis pas très compliquée » elle lui sourit avant de reporter son attention sur le cours.

« Et que dirais-tu d'un mélange des trois ? Comme Pirates des Caraïbes ? » Ses yeux brillèrent et elle hocha la tête en souriant.

« Ce serait génial. Tu penses qu'on- »

« Mademoiselle Colins, Monsieur Parker, j'ai demandé de faire l'exercice B » le coupa le professeur de chimie, irritant Peter. Elle allait lui demander quelque chose, et il aurait répondu oui, tout ça pour rendre cette soirée parfaite. Mais Peter ne manqua pas le regard insistant du professeur sur Alex.

Quand ils quittèrent le cours, il reçut un message de MJ lui demandant de le rejoindre à son casier. Il salua rapidement Alex, la regardant mettre ses écouteurs et quitter l'établissement, puis rebroussa chemin pour voir MJ.

« Alors c'est quoi le plan ? » elle lui demanda en triant son sac, la tête dans son casier. Il la regarda, attendant qu'elle finisse sa phrase et elle leva les yeux au ciel. « Alex, la soirée de jeudi » elle ajouta comme si c'était évident. Peter était toujours aussi perplexe. « C'est bien pour son anniversaire que tu fais ça ? C'était pour ça ces regards bizarres à la cantine, non ? »

« Quoi ? C'est son anniversaire jeudi ? » Il s'exclama. « Comment tu sais ça ? » Il fronçait les sourcils. Pourquoi l'ignorait-il ?

« Elle me l'a dit » Peter soupira. Alex restait un mystère. « Alors, c'est quoi ton plan ? Je pense qu'il vaut mieux rester simple et faire une vraie soirée film » elle suggéra.

« Et si on sortait ? Un bowling ou un ciné ? » Peter se voyait déjà en train de regarder un film d'horreur avec Alex, serrant sa main pour la rassurer. MJ claqua ses doigts devant lui, secouant la tête.

« Et pourquoi pas une fête, tiens, pour être sûr de foncer droit dans le mur ? Non, Alex préfèrera sûrement une simple soirée chez ta tante. » En y repensant, elle avait raison. Il avait déjà été difficile de passer les barrières d'Alex et de devenir ami avec elle, ce n'était pas le moment de la sortir de sa zone de confort. Mais Peter retint l'idée du cinéma pour une prochaine fois.

« Et pour le cadeau ? » Il demanda, réalisant qu'il n'avait que quelque jour pour trouver quelque chose d'exceptionnel.

« Je lui ai pris le dernier album d'un groupe de musique qu'elle adore » sourit MJ. « Et je pense savoir ce qui pourrais lui faire plaisir si tu lui offrais » elle sourit innocemment. « J'ai remarqué que son carnet de croquis allait bientôt être fini et quand je lui en ai parlé, elle m'a dit qu'elle attendait toujours la dernière minute avant de s'en trouver un autre »

« Oh, merci MJ, tu déchires » Je lui dis en l'étreignant rapidement. _Ok, mauvaise idée, c'était bizarre._

**JEUDI 9 NOVEMBRE**

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de regarder Maria discrètement ces derniers temps. Je lui lançais des regards curieux, regardant surtout ses yeux et sa peau. J'avais l'impression qu'elle me cachait quelque chose. J'avais regardé sur internet des forums pour savoir comment détecter quelqu'un qui prenait de la drogue et je ne voulais manquer aucun signe.

Mais outre ses cernes qui grandissaient à vue d'œil, et son air parfois absent, comme déconnecté, je ne trouvais rien. Pas de tremblement, pas de délires… J'avais même fouillé sa chambre en rentrant un soir de l'école alors qu'elle était absente. Je n'avais rien trouvé. Alors je me disais que peut-être elle faisait une dépression, encore une fois internet me fut très utile.

Mes cauchemars étaient toujours présents, mais se résumaient de nouveaux à des images floues sans lien entre elles. J'en était reconnaissante car le visage de mes parents commençait sérieusement à me hanter.

Aujourd'hui j'avais 16 ans. Je n'étais pas très emballée considérant que Maria n'était pas là à mon réveil, mais à l'idée de ma soirée prévue avec mes amis, je me sentie beaucoup mieux. Seule MJ était au courant, et je comptais bien à ce qu'elle l'ait gardé pour elle.

« Salut Peter » Je lui sourit en le voyant ce matin-là arriver à mon casier. Il semblait d'une humeur sombre.

« Salut Alex » en forçant un petit sourire, s'appuyant comme d'habitude sur le casier voisin. C'était devenu un rituel maintenant qu'il m'emmène chaque matin en cours d'histoire. Je fronçais les sourcils, quelque chose n'allait pas, c'était évident, mais je ne lui posais pas de question, s'il avait envie de m'en parler, il le ferait.

A la pause de la matinée, en changeant de salle, je croisais Flash avec un groupe de personnes, dont Carter.

« Alors comme ça tu traînes avec Péteur-Parker, Alex ? » Il lui demanda quand elle passa devant eux. Elle l'ignora simplement parce que c'était ce qui marchait le mieux avec lui.

Au déjeuner, Peter semblait toujours en conflit intérieur et ne parla pas beaucoup.

« Peter et moi avions pensé à regarder Pirates des Caraïbes, ce soir » Je disais à MJ et Ned en espérant inclure Peter dans la conversation.

« J'approuve » dit MJ en levant les yeux de son bouquin. Ned hocha la tête pour montrer son accord. La technique ne semblait pas marcher et Peter resta muet.

« Je ramènerais le popcorn » dit soudain Ned, conscient du malaise évident de son ami. « Une soirée film sans popcorn, c'est comme laisser Robyn sans Batman, ça n'a aucun sens »

« Bien vu » Je souriais. « Et à quelle heure dois-je dire à Maria de venir me chercher ? » Je demandais finalement. Je n'avais jamais fait ce genre de soirée auparavant.

« Oh, on reste dormir chez Peter » lui dit tranquillement MJ. Je sentis mes joues chauffer, dormir chez Peter ?

« Et… May est d'accord avec ça ? » Je demandais vivement. Je n'avais clairement pas compris à quoi cela m'engageait. Dormir chez Peter serait dangereux et inconscient avec les cauchemars qui m'habitaient et mon pouvoir qui se manifestait sans contrôle de ma part. Peter sembla comprendre que cela me posait un problème.

« Bien sûr, Ned vient souvent à l'appart pour faire ce genre de chose. Mais ne t'en fait pas, tu dormiras avec MJ » il me dit, essayant de me rassurer. Mais je ne trouvais aucune excuse afin de revenir en arrière et annuler la soirée. En quittant les gradins de sport, en fin de journée, je cherchais encore une bonne excuse valable pour annuler.

En rentrant, Maria était encore absente. Je préparais donc toutes mes affaires pour la soirée à venir chez Peter, mes cours pour le lendemain car je ne repasserais pas chez moi et quelques affaires pour emmener au complexe des Avengers. Je ne remettrais pas les pieds dans ma chambre avant dimanche.

Le week-end précédent, j'avais déjà laissé quelques affaires en prévision de mon retour au complexe, si la formation se passait comme prévu, je serais amenée à rester deux nuits par semaines là-bas et je me voyais mal me balader toujours avec mon sac.

Peter : J'arrive.

Peter n'habitait vraiment pas loin, à trois rues pour être exacte. Quand je lui avais dit venir à pied chez lui, il m'avait dit qu'il préférait m'escorter. Un petit coup fut frappé à la fenêtre de ma chambre. C'était la première fois que je le revoyais arborer le costume de Spider-Man depuis l'accident à Brooklyn.

« Alors, toutes tes affaires sont prêtes ? » Il demanda en regardant un peu ma chambre, je m'effaçais et l'invitait timidement à entrer. Heureusement que j'avais fait un brun de rangement.

« Oui, c'est bon » Il rentra avec souplesse, sans un bruit. « Je voulais te parler d'un truc avant d'y aller » Je lui dis en passant nerveusement une main sur ma nuque. « Je ne voulais pas t'en parler, mais je n'avais pas compris que la soirée revenait à accepter de dormir chez toi. Je pense que c'est plus prudent de te prévenir » Je commençais à faire les cent pas dans ma chambre. Il pencha la tête sur le côté. Je pris une grande inspiration pour me donner du courage « Je fais beaucoup de cauchemars et il arrive que je me serve de mes pouvoirs dans mon sommeil. Bouger des meubles, me mettre à flotter… » J'ajoute un haussement d'épaules pour diminuer la situation.

« Ça arrive souvent ? » Il me demanda, curieux.

« Assez oui, donc si je ne m'endors pas cette nuit, ne te sens pas insulté, mais je n'aimerais pas que Ned ou MJ ou toi, assistiez à ça » Il sembla comprendre que je ne souhaitais pas me livrer sur les cauchemars en question. Je crus le voir sourire sous son masque.

« Alors on regardera des films jusqu'au lever du soleil » il dit, retrouvant sa bonne humeur. Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire devant son expression.

« Si tu veux » je répondais en souriant toujours.

Peter porta mes sacs sur le trajet, passant par les toits alors que je marchais tranquillement dans la rue, les écouteurs dans les oreilles. Peter habitait dans un immeuble similaire, mais avec un ascenseur en état de marche. Il était directement rentré chez lui retrouver May et Ned. Sa tante avait appris pour lui il y a quelques temps déjà.

Quand je frappais à la porte, May m'ouvrit, un grand sourire sur le visage.

« Bonjour ma belle » elle me dit en me faisant entrer. Je n'eus pas le temps de répondre. Je ne l'avais rencontré qu'une fois, en revenant du séjour à Washington.

« Joyeux anniversaire ! » s'écrièrent mes trois amis aussitôt. Peter était déjà changé, les cheveux en bataille. Ils souriaient tous trois, apparemment satisfaits de me voir les regarder avec de gros yeux. Je soutenais le regard de MJ, plissant les yeux à son intention. _Traîtresse_. Mais mon cœur battait la chamade malgré tout, j'étais contente qu'ils aient pensé à moi.

J'eus même droit à des cadeaux ! Je n'en revenais pas. MJ m'avait offert le dernier album de The Mayday Parade, j'adorais cette fille, et cet album. Ned mit fin à tout début de vie sociale pour moi en m'offrant une clef USB contenant l'intégrale de Supernatural, il connaissait trop bien mes goûts. De la part de May et Peter, je découvris un magnifique carnet de croquis avec une reliure en cuir. J'avais les larmes aux yeux en remerciant tout le monde, vraiment émue. Maria ne m'avait même pas envoyé de message.

La chambre de Peter était un peu plus grande que la mienne, il avait un lit superposé dans un coin et un grand bureau où il y avait pleins de bidules électroniques. _A chacun ses hobbies_. Mes affaires étaient posées à côté des sacs de MJ et Ned. Tout le monde se changea à tour de rôle pour enfiler quelque chose de plus confortable.

May nous laissa le salon pour regarder les films sur la grande télé. J'étais assise entre Peter et MJ. Ned avait tenu parole et amené assez de popcorn pour nous éviter le dîner. Après les quatre films de la saga, MJ nous souhaita bonne nuit et alla se coucher, il était près de 4 heures. Après ça, nous décidions de regarder Divergent, et Ned tenu un film avant d'aller se coucher à son tour. Ne restait plus que Peter et moi.

L'ambiance avait un peu changée alors que nous n'étions plus que tous les deux, une tension invisible qui me pétrifiait et me faisait regarder fixement le film. Je ne voulais pas que les choses deviennent étranges entre Peter et moi. C'était quelqu'un que j'adorais, mon meilleur ami, je pense. Mais je ne pouvais pas nier que parfois je le regardais en douce parce que je le trouvais beau.

Je m'en voulais aussi de me retrouver incapable de lui refuser quoi que ce soit, avant cela ne m'aurait pas dérangé d'annuler la soirée. Alors que là, cela avait été tellement facile de lui parler de mes cauchemars.

« Tu- » Il commença, me regardant intensément.

« J'adore ce film » Je dis rapidement en reprenant du popcorn. Non, je ne voulais pas gâcher l'amitié qui me liait à Peter, j'étais une poule mouillée.

**SAMEDI 11 NOVEMBRE**

Happy nous avait déposés Peter et moi la veille au soir. Nous avions croisé Vision, Tony et Wanda. Jim était en mission. Julie ne semblait jamais être là à notre arrivée le vendredi soir. J'avais très bien dormi après ma nuit blanche de la veille.

Dans la matinée, je rencontrais brièvement la très célèbre Pepper Potts, n'échangeant que des banalités avant qu'elle ne reparte à ses affaires.

L'entraînement avec Wanda avait pris un nouveau tournant. Des éléments avaient été amenés dans la salle : des sacs de boxe, des sacs de ciment, un matelas… Les exercices me permettaient de travailler ou améliorer la précision et la force de mon pouvoir. Wanda avait ri quand je la soulevais dans les airs et la faisait atterrir sur le matelas.

« Allez, Alex » m'encouragea Wanda quand mes bras se mirent à trembler. Ma tête tournait et je sentais mon nez saignait jusqu'à mon menton. Le sac de boxe flottait depuis près de 20 minutes au-dessus de nos tête. « Tiens bon » elle ajouta en jetant un regard à son téléphone.

Tous les jours, je faisais de petits exercices, comme m'avait conseillé Wanda. Je sentais mes capacités se renforcer de jour en jour. Je soupirais bruyamment et laissait le sac retomber lourdement.

« 19 minutes 16 secondes » Wanda me dit en me montrant l'écran de son portable. « Objectif à améliorer d'ici la semaine prochaine » Elle fit flotter vers moi un paquet de mouchoirs et je l'a remerciait avant d'essuyer mon nez et de le ramener vers elle. Ces petits gestes se multipliaient dans mon quotidien.

Je n'arrivais toujours pas à scinder mon esprit de façon à contrôler distinctement deux éléments à la fois. Mais je parvenais à élever deux objets en même temps, même s'il m'était impossible de les faire flotter dans deux directions opposées. Le reste de l'entraînement consista principalement à travailler cela.

« Ça viendra » Me dit Wanda après un énième échec. « Il te faut juste de l'entraînement »

« J'ai l'impression d'être nulle par rapport à toi » Je lui avouais, me sentant réellement dans cet état d'esprit.

« Tu n'es pas nulle » Elle me rassura en se rapprochant. « Tu sais, je n'ai pas été formée dans les meilleures conditions » Son regard se troubla un instant. « Je ne sais pas si tu es au courant, mais mon frère et moi avons été l'objet de manipulations du groupe appelé Hydra » Je ne connaissais pas grand-chose du sujet, mais si j'étais bien certaine d'une chose, c'était qu'Hydra représentait le mal incarné. J'avais du mal à imaginer ce qu'elle avait pu traverser entre leurs mains.

« Je ne sais que ce qu'on lit dans les journaux » Je lui dis, m'asseyant pour l'écouter me parler de son histoire. Mais elle ne le fit pas.

« Mon frère Pietro, a toujours été là pour m'encourager et m'aider à m'améliorer » Un sourire triste apparut sur ses lèvres. Je savais que son frère était mort lors de l'affrontement contre Ultron, quelques années plus tôt. « Tu sais que c'est grâce à lui que j'ai rejoint les Avengers ? » Je me doutais que sa question était rhétorique, mais je secouais quand même la tête en signe de négation. Wanda était une femme tellement gentille que je ne la voyais pas faire autre chose que de sauver le monde, ce qu'elle avait sûrement déjà fait.

« Non, je l'ignorais »

« Pietro a toujours été le plus optimiste, celui qui croyais en moi et mes capacités. Je pense que j'étais un peu comme toi, au début, réticente à l'idée de m'investir dans quelque chose qui me dépassait. » Elle me regarda droit dans les yeux. « Tony m'a dit que tu ne souhaitais pas faire usage de tes pouvoirs »

Je soupirais, mais reconnaissait néanmoins que c'était la vérité. Je ne me sentais pas comme un héros, ou quelqu'un capable de venir en aide aux autres.

« Je ne me vois pas devenir comme vous tous. Sauver les gens, sauver des vies… Je laisse ça à Peter, ou à toi » Je lui expliquais.

« Parfois, je me dis que si j'avais refusé de le suivre, il serait encore en vie » Elle m'avoua en baissant la tête, je saisit sa main et lui donnait une légère pression réconfortante. « Mais je me dis aussi que si nous n'avions pas été là, d'autres vies auraient été perdues »

Elle me lança un regard entendu et je méditais ses mots. Ils résonnèrent profondément en moi « Je vais t'apprendre tout ce que je sais, la décision t'appartiens » Elle ajouta après un instant. « A commencer par maîtriser différents objets en même temps. »

La journée consista principalement à cela. Je ne croisais presque pas Peter et cela ne m'embêtait pas. Depuis jeudi, il agissait étrangement, même avant ma soirée d'anniversaire.

Julie prépara un délicieux gratin que nous mangions tous ensemble dans le salon commun. Tony avait mis la télé, mais personne ne la regardait vraiment. Pepper s'était jointe à nous. Nous riions lorsque Peter avouait que Vision lui avait foutu une raclée durant l'entraînement.

« Je n'ai aucun mérite, Peter est vraiment doué. Tu as vraiment de bons réflexes, il te manque surtout des techniques offensives » l'avait rassuré Vision, encourageant son apprenti.

« Et comment cela se passe pour toi Alex ? » Demanda Pepper, me semblant vraiment curieuse. Je haussais les épaules, pas certaine de savoir quoi dire. La présence de Pepper m'intimidait.

« Alex apprend très vite » m'encouragea Wanda en me coulant un petit regard. Outre sa gentillesse, je me sentais assez proche de Wanda, nos vies étaient très différentes, mais notre pouvoir similaire nous rapprochait. Et j'adorais vraiment cette femme. Avec tristesse, je pensais que Wanda ressemblait plus à une sœur pour moi que Maria.

Au soir dans ma chambre, je réinstallais le bureau pour y mettre quelques affaires personnelles : mes crayons et le carnet que May et Peter m'avaient offert. Il était magnifique avec sa couverture en cuir lisse, le papier, couleur ivoire semblait de grande qualité et je me voyais déjà essayer dedans de l'aquarelle ou même du feutre à alcool.

Peter : Je peux venir ?

J'étais étonnée qu'il souhaite me voir avec son humeur trouble de ces derniers jours.

Alex : Pourquoi ?

Peter : Je dois te parler. C'est important.

Alex : Viens.

Avec appréhension, je me relevais et allais dans le salon. Peter frappa un petit coup avant d'entrer. Il portait une tenue décontractée et ses cheveux étaient un peu humides. Il hésita avant de fermer la porte derrière lui. Il semblait nerveux.

« Salut » je disais pour briser le silence. Il me regarda et vînt dans le salon, mais il ne s'assit pas, faisant les cent pas. J'eus un rire nerveux. « Alors, que se passe-t-il ? » Il soupira.

« Tu sais que je m'en veux de ne pas t'avoir dit que j'étais Spider-Man » il dit rapidement en passant une main dans ses cheveux mouillés. Je hochais la tête, confuse. « Eh bien, il s'est passé quelque chose… E-et si tu ne l'apprends pas de moi, je sais que tu m'en voudras… » Mon intérêt était piqué, pire que ça, j'étais anxieuse de ce qu'il allait me dire. Je retrouvais le Peter hésitant que j'avais vu ces derniers jours, la mine grave.

« Peter ? » Je lui demandais en me levant, me postant devant lui, désormais inquiète.

« Mercredi soir, je patrouillais quand j'ai entendu un conflit dans une ruelle. Un homme frappait une femme. Je suis intervenu et ai appelé la police. La femme… m'a dit qu'elle te connaissait et qu'elle savait que je te connaissais aussi. » Il serra les lèvres, me laissant assembler les morceaux. La seule personne qui savait que je connaissais Spider-Man, autre que Ned et Tony, était Maria, ma sœur que je n'avais pas vue depuis jeudi.

« Oh mon dieu » Je dis en me levant brusquement, Maria avait été battue. Est-ce qu'elle allait bien ? Je me précipitais dans ma chambre pour préparer mes affaires sans en écouter plus.

« Elle allait bien Alex, je suis restée avec elle en attendant les secours et les forces de l'ordre. Les médecins ont dit qu'elle allait bien » Me dit Peter en me suivant dans la chambre. Mes pensées fusaient dans tous les sens.

« Pourquoi maintenant Peter ? C'est arrivé mercredi ! » Je criais, hors de moi. Les meubles de la chambre commencèrent à trembler, mais je ne pouvais penser qu'à Maria. C'était pour ça que je ne l'avais pas vue. J'entassais mes affaires en vitesse. « Friday, appelle Happy pour moi » Je disais, n'entendant plus Peter.

« Alex ? » Résonna la voix de l'homme.

« Happy, j'aurais besoin que vous me rameniez à New York » Je fermais mon sac et quittait déjà la chambre. « S'il vous plaît, c'est vraiment urgent »

« Je serais là dans 15 minutes » Il répondit avant de raccrocher.

« Alex… je-je... » Commença Peter mais je l'interrompais d'une main. Son air triste me coupa net alors que j'allais lui donner une réponse cinglante.

« Non, s'il te plaît Peter, on en parlera plus tard. Maintenant je dois aller voir ma sœur » Je quittais la chambre, et rapidement, le complexe aussi. Happy était déjà là quand je sortais, le moteur de la voiture allumé. Quand le montais à l'arrière, il partait déjà. Arrivés au périmètre extérieur, mon portable vibra dans ma main. Tony. Je soupirais et décrochais.

« Alex ? » Il demanda. « Que se passe-t-il, le gamin ne veut rien me dire » Je sentais l'agacement dans sa voix. Silencieusement, je remerciais Peter de sa discrétion.

« Rien de grave Tony, mais je dois rentrer chez moi » Je lui dis avant de soupirer. « Vraiment désolée, je n'ai pas eu le temps de prévenir qui que ce soit » J'ajoutais en lançant un regard à Happy dans le rétroviseur intérieur. _Papa souriait, me regardant dans le miroir. _Je secouais la tête pour sortir cette image de ma tête.

L'homme soupira « Non, c'est bon. Mais j'aurais aimé être prévenu directement par toi, tu as mon numéro » Je hochais la tête avant de me rappeler qu'il ne me voyait pas.

« Merci Tony » Je soufflais en raccrochant, méditant ses mots. Peter avait presque employé les même pour me parler de Maria, il voulait me le dire directement, parce qu'il était mon ami. J'avais été dure avec lui, mais au moins je ne lui avais rien dit qui avait dépassé ma pensée à ce moment. Peter avait agi en véritable ami, même si la nouvelle était difficile à entendre. Mon cœur se serrait à cette pensée.

J'envoyais malgré tout un message à Maria, pas pour lui dire que je rentrais, mais pour lui demander comment elle allait. Elle ne répondit pas. J'en envoyait aussi un à Wanda pour lui expliquer que j'avais une affaire de famille à régler et que je rentrais chez moi. Happy essaya de me faire un peu la conversation et je répondais par un simple mot ou une phrase courte. Quand il s'arrêtait en bas de mon immeuble, je m'excusais encore de l'avoir dérangé.

La lumière était allumée quand je franchissais la porte. Je posais aussitôt mes affaires au sol et m'aventurais dans le salon. Maria était là, négligemment installée dans le canapé. Je m'approchais doucement d'elle, remarquant aussitôt le côté de son visage. Un immense bleu violacé le recouvrait de la tempe à sa lèvre supérieure. Maria semblait toute aussi surprise en me voyant.

« Alors c'est vrai... » Je murmurais, ressentant physiquement une douleur tant ma peine était grande. Mes yeux se remplirent de larmes. Maria ferma les yeux, se redressant.

« Tu n'aurais pas dû me voir Alex » elle dit, redoublant ma douleur.

« Mais pourquoi ? » Je pleurais maintenant, m'approchant d'elle. J'aurais voulu la prendre dans mes bras, peut-être si nous étions plus proches je l'aurais fait. Elle ne répondit pas et son silence fit couler mes larmes.

« Mais parle-moi enfin ! » Je criais à son intention « Je suis là » J'ajoutais en saisissant ses mains. « Je suis là Maria, parles-moi » je pleurais. Quand je vis ses yeux rouges et humides, je sus que nous allions avoir ce genre de discussion ouverte que nous n'avions jamais eu auparavant.

« J'ai été virée du bar Alex » Elle murmura enfin, n'osant pas me regarder dans les yeux. « Ils ont appris que j'avais vendu cette drogue et ils m'ont viré » Je ne la jugeais pas, j'hochais simplement la tête.

« Quand ça ? » Je lui demandais, serrant toujours ses mains dans les miennes.

« Le mois dernier… C'est pour ça que j'ai dû faire ça… » Elle continua, les yeux baissés. Elle n'avait pas besoin de me préciser qu'elle parlait de l'homme de la dernière fois. Elle semblait réellement s'en vouloir. Maria avait du mal à se confier, mais je l'écoutais, prête à l'aider jusqu'au bout. « Jerry… le-l'homme qui m'a fait vendre les pilules a appris que tout était parti en une fois et il a voulu que je continue à en vendre. Mais j'ai refusé » Elle ferma les yeux une fois encore, et je lu sa douleur. Ce connard l'avait frappé parce qu'elle avait dit non. Mais l'heure n'était pas à la colère. N'écoutant que mon cœur, je la prenais finalement dans mes bras, posant sa tête sur mon épaule pour faire des gestes apaisants dans son dos. Elle pleurait fort maintenant et avait du mal à articuler « Ton ami m'a aidée, Jerry a été arrêté et j'ai porté plainte contre lui. »

Ses sanglots faisaient échos aux miens alors que je comprenais que ma sœur n'avait cherché qu'à me protéger de toute cette merde. Elle avait fait de mauvais choix et essayait d'en assumer les conséquences. Elle était forte.

« Mais je n'ai plus de travail » elle pleurait. « Je ne sais pas comment je vais faire » _Comment nous allons faire_, je pensais. Maria avait déjà tant fait, jusqu'à vendre de la drogue et son corps pour me loger et me nourrir. Il était temps que je réagisse et que je trouve des solutions moi aussi.

La nuit avait été longue. Maria et moi avions partagé un véritable moment de complicité. Je ne me souvenais pas avoir autant parlé à ma sœur.

Nous n'avions jamais été aussi ouverte l'une envers l'autre, sans avoir peur de se sentir rejetée ou jugée. Une acceptation mutuelle totale.

Elle me parla de ses démarches pour retrouver un emploi, de la difficulté à paraître stable avec un bleu pareil au visage, elle m'avoua ne pas avoir voulu m'en parler parce que c'était mon anniversaire et qu'elle préférait que je la déteste plutôt que je ne la vois comme ça.

Je lui parlais à mon tour de ma formation, de Wanda, de mes progrès, mais aussi de MJ, Ned et Peter, mes amis, des cadeaux qu'ils m'avaient offerts. Ma vie me semblait bien rose par rapport à la sienne.

« J'avais demandé à Spider-Man de ne rien te dire » elle avait avoué en grimaçant. « Mais je suppose que vous êtes proches s'il l'a fait. » J'avais beaucoup pensé à Peter au cours de la soirée. J'avais envie de lui parler et de m'excuser pour notre échange, mais je voulais d'abord profiter de ces instants avec Maria.

Je devais aussi trouver une solution pour nos problèmes d'argent. Un instant, j'envisageais de contacter Tony pour lui en parler, mais je refusais de dépendre de lui. Non, je devais trouver une autre solution.

« Oui assez » Je lui répondis, soudain timide.

« Je supposes que tu ne me diras pas qui se cache sous son masque ? » Elle me demanda finalement. Je restais un instant interdite. Nous ne parlions jamais ensemble et sa question me mis mal à l'aise malgré moi.

« C'est un ami » Je lui dis simplement.

**DIMANCHE 12 NOVEMBRE**

Je passais ma journée à réfléchir à une solution. Je restais dans ma chambre et m'occupais distraitement, toutes les pensées axées sur nos problèmes à Maria et à moi. La première chose était de trouver une solution sur le court terme pour régler les factures et le loyer. J'avais bien fait comprendre à Maria qu'il était hors de question de refaire venir un homme chez nous contre de l'argent. Moralement et éthiquement, je me refusais à la laisser faire ou le faire moi-même.

Après avoir imaginé les pires scénarios imaginables, je ne voyais plus qu'une solution qui pourrait fonctionner : faire en sorte que Maria retrouve un travail ou voler assez d'argent en attendant que cela n'arrive. Je me sentais soudain trop à l'étroit entre les quatre murs de ma chambre, j'avais besoin d'air. Maria était dans sa chambre.

Je mis donc une veste, prenait mon portable et sortait dans l'air frais de cette fin d'année. Je me baladais dans les rues sans but précis, je finis par sortir mes écouteurs et laissait mon esprit se perdre dans la musique. Mes pas étaient lents et hésitants à chaque intersection. Je m'arrêtais devant quelques vitrines où trônaient déjà des décorations de Noël. Je m'arrêtais à la plupart pour savoir s'ils étaient à la recherche de quelqu'un pour travailler. Mais ne trouvait rien de concluant.

Je décidais de m'arrêter à la librairie-café au coin de Main Street et de la 73ème. Je parcourais les rayons et les étagères, et m'arrêtais dans les livres fantastiques. Les livres que MJ m'avait prêtés étaient en général très sombres ou très psychologiques, je voulais m'adonner à une lecture plus légère. Victoria, la responsable de la boutique, me voyait venir depuis des années et était assez souples quant à mes emprunts de bouquins. J'empruntais une saga écrite par une de mes auteures favorites et m'installais sur une des tables pour commencer ma lecture.

Après deux bonnes heures, je regroupais mes retrouvailles et prenait le chemin du retour vers la maison. Sur le chemin, je décidais d'envoyer un message à Peter.

Alex : Salut, tu es rentré chez toi ?

Je ressentais le besoin de m'excuser et de lui parler. Peut-être pourrait-il m'aider à trouver une solution, ou me dissuader de faire quelque chose que je regretterais sûrement. Sa réponse ne tarda pas.

Peter : Salut Alex, je suis dans la voiture avec Happy. Tu veux que je lui demande de s'arrêter chez toi ?

Au moins, il ne semblait pas réticent à l'idée de me voir. Quand je remontais à l'appartement, Maria était partie. Je me dis qu'elle aussi avait besoin de s'aérer un peu l'esprit avec les jours difficiles qu'elle venait d'avoir.

Peter : Je suis en bas.

Alex : Monte.

Je soupirais et finissais mon brin de ménage avant qu'il n'arrive. Faire venir Peter à l'appartement n'était pas l'idée du siècle, je m'en doutais bien, mais je voulais parler avec lui. Et puis, j'avais déjà été chez lui une fois. Lui aussi était déjà venu, en tant que Spider-Man, certes.

Bien plus vite que prévu, on frappa à la porte. Peter se tenait sur le seuil. Il m'adressa un petit sourire timide.

« Entre » Je lui dis en m'effaçant sur le côté. « Merci d'être venu » Je lui dis en refermant la porte. Nous nous installâmes dans le salon. Je lui proposais à boire, il refusa. J'essuyais mes mains sur mon jean avant de remuer nerveusement la jambe. Par où commencer ? J'avais confiance en Peter, il m'avait sauvé la vie après tout. « Je voulais tout d'abord te présenter mes excuses pour hier » Je lui dis. Ses yeux marrons me fixaient.

« Al- » J'eus un rire nerveux.

« S'il te plaît, Peter, laisse-moi finir, ce n'est déjà pas évident pour moi… » Je me tus une seconde avant de reprendre « Je voulais m'excuser de ma réaction, elle était injuste envers toi et je ne veux pas qu'on se fâche Peter. Parce que tu es mon ami… et que tu as agi comme tel » Je pris une grande inspiration « Alors merci, d'avoir été honnête, parce que tu avais raison. Si je l'avais appris par quelqu'un d'autre, je ne pense pas que j'aurais pu te pardonner… » C'était faux, je lui aurais tout pardonné.

« Eh bien, je t'en prie. Et ne t'en fais pas pour hier soir, c'est déjà oublié. J'aurais vraiment aimé faire plus pour ta sœur… »

« Elle m'a tout raconté. Que tu étais resté avec elle jusqu'à l'arrivée des policiers et que tu l'avais encouragé à porter plainte… Tu en as fait bien assez, Peter »

« Et donc… tu lui as parlé de moi ? » Il demanda soudainement, me prenant au dépourvu.

« Oui, bien sûr » Je répondais « Maria est au courant pour ma formation chez les Avengers. Mais je ne lui ai pas dit qui tu étais vraiment, je sépare bien les moments où je lui parle de Spider-Man et ceux où je lui parle de toi » Il y eu un silence gênant et je voulu me frapper la tête pour ce que je venais de dire. Une chaleur parcouru mes joues alors que le silence s'étirait. Mais je devais me montrer honnête envers lui. « Moi aussi je dois te parler, parce que j'en ai besoin et que j'ai besoin d'aide » Je poursuivis d'une petite voix, baissant la tête.

« Bien sûr Alex, tu peux me parler » Il me dit gravement.

« Maria a eu quelques soucis dernièrement » Je commençais, décidant de ne pas tout lui raconter non plus parce que ces secrets appartenaient à Maria et à elle seule. « Elle n'a plus de travail et n'arrive pas à en retrouver… Je ne sais pas quoi ni comment faire pour l'aider » Je me sentais piteuse, impuissante. Peter m'écoutait. « Je me suis dit que je pourrais cambrioler une banque… Je sais, ce n'est pas glorieux… »

« Je vous ai entendu parler une fois » Dit soudainement Peter, ses yeux étaient accrochés aux miens. « Vous vous disputiez à propos de pilules » Je fermais les yeux et soupirais. Je ne voulais pas qu'il apprenne tout ce que Maria avait fait. Que penserait-il ? « Est-ce que c'est pour ça qu'elle a été agressée ? » J'acquiesçais silencieusement. Peter posa sa main sur mon épaule, un geste de réconfort évident qui me fit faire un mouvement de recul. Je n'avais pas l'habitude et je trouvais ce geste déplacé. Mais le mal était fait et il retira vivement sa main. J'avais envie de me cogner la tête contre le mur mais essayais de faire comme si de rien n'était.

« Elle a déjà tant fait pour moi… Et je me sens impuissante et incapable de l'aider… » Je soufflais.

« Et… as-tu pensé à en parler à Monsieur Stark ? Il pourrait t'aider… » Oui, j'y avais pensé. Mais comment demander de l'aide à un quasi-inconnu ?

« Je ne pense pas… » Mais Peter secoua la tête en négation.

« Je connais Tony depuis un moment maintenant. Il acceptera » Il m'expliqua, mais je restais sceptique. Puis je pensais à Maria et à ses sacrifices pour trouver une solution. Ma fierté ne devrait pas nous empêcher de trouver une solution.

« Tu lui fais vraiment confiance ? » Je lui demandais, faisant écho à une question que je lui avais déjà posée.

« Je lui confierais ma vie » Il m'assura. Je cherchais dans ses yeux bruns un signe qu'il mentait, mais n'en trouvait aucun, il croyait en ses mots. Et je croyais en Peter. Je soupirais, mais ma décision était prise.

« Alors je lui en parlerai… Mais pas maintenant, je veux d'abord essayer de trouver une solution par moi-même »

« Toi et ta sœur n'êtes pas seules » il me dit brusquement. « Maintenant, tu peux compter sur moi, sur Tony, et même Wanda. Tu n'es plus obligée de t'isoler ou de chercher à résoudre les problèmes seule. » Je ne trouvais pas les mots, réalisant qu'il avait raison, j'avais désormais des amis, des gens auxquels j'étais attachée.

« C'est pour ça que je t'en parle » Je bredouillais, me sentant vulnérable et exposée. Je jouais nerveusement avec mes mains, la tête baissée et me sentant incapable d'affronter son regard.

« D'ailleurs, Wanda s'est retrouvée à me regarder m'entraîner avec Rhodes ce matin » Je le remerciais silencieusement de changer de conversation.

« Elle t'a regardé te faire laminer ? » Je retrouvais aussitôt le sourire à l'image d'un Peter à bout de souffle, les cheveux en bataille et transpirant légèrement sous l'effort. L'image me donna un frisson.

« Elle a surtout essayé de me déstabiliser pendant que j'esquivais ses coups » Il grimaça un peu et porta une main à son flanc. « Je crois que mon bleu est encore en train de cicatriser »

« Estime toi déjà heureux d'avoir une capacité de guérison aussi efficace » Je lui rappelais doucement en me rappelant ma propre blessure au flanc. Elle était désormais cicatrisée, juste un peu douloureuse après un effort, comme quand je monte les 15 étages menant à mon appartement.

« D'ailleurs, je me demandais quand tu serais guérie pour commencer les entraînements ? » Je me mordis l'intérieur de la joue. Ma discussion la veille avec Wanda me revînt aussitôt, je n'avais pas eu le temps de traiter notre échange et les mots qu'elle m'avait dit. Elle avait été comme moi, jamais je ne l'aurais deviné en voyant la personne qu'elle était devenue. Et je voulais lui ressembler. Puis je pensais à Maria, son agression, et à Peter, lui qui était si gentil et qui faisait toujours ce qui était bon pour les autres. Je voulais être comme lui, pas un super-héros en collant rouge, mais quelqu'un de bien qui faisait de son mieux pour venir en aide à autrui. Je me dis que c'était ce que mes parents auraient voulus.

Alors, quand je répondais à Peter, je n'avais plus aucun doute.

« Bientôt »

* * *

**Il y aura une suite. Pas maintenant, mais il y en aura une.**

**J'ai bien l'intention de porter ce projet un moment.**

**Avec mon emploi du temps plus que chargé, je ne fait pas de promesse, mais quoi qu'il en soit, je continue d'écrire.**

**N'oubliez pas de laisser un avis, ça fait toujours plaisir ;)**

**Je prends toujours les idées, si quelqu'un en a à proposer, j'accepte aussi volontiers les critiques.**

**A bientôt**


End file.
